Shark Queen and Strawberry
by mbpicke
Summary: Will Halibel complete Aizen's mission or become an outcast for the rest of her days? Read to find out! Takes place after Grimmjow leaves. Might turn M again for language and lemons down the road.
1. The Briefing

A/N Hey everybody, welcome to Chapter 1! Being a new member, my popularity is…low. But no worries about that! Enjoy the chapter! I SHOULD have the next chapter at the end of the week. I will probably have it up by the middle of next week.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach is not mine. It is Tite Kubo's. If it were mine, Ichigo would stop being a prude and get down with the ladies, and everyone would get nosebleeds and go home happy. But, sadly, it isn't mine. -.-

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo mumbled in his sleep and smiled; a rare occasion that did not happen often. It was a good replacement of his perpetual scowl that lined his face.

"Hey, get out of the way moron! I wanna see that nice piece of ass- Shut up," exclaimed Apache, instantly making Ichigo murmur in his sleep.

Mila Rose turned in Apache's direction, waving her arms in the air rather comically. "Would you shut the hell up? It seems you can't even follow your own advice you little whore!"

Apache narrowed her eyes. "Is that a challenge 'Goddess Almighty'?"

"Both of you, can you please knock it off," asked Sun-Sun, her black hair flowing in the wind.

Both girls glared, but subsided at one look from Halibel. Tia Halibel did not want to do what the master of Las Noches had commanded of her, but she would do it for Lord Aizen. She then heard his voice as she remembered his exact orders.

Flashback/

"I am glad you could make it…Halibel." Aizen smirked and immediately got down to business.

"Do you know of Kurosaki Ichigo?" Halibel nodded her head yes. "Arrancar have been made, destroyed, and remade all in this room. When the Privaron Espada could not hold their positions as Espada they were sent from here. But now, time is of the essence. We cannot let the Gotei 13 advance to higher stages of readiness, seeing as they have powerful fighters already."

Halibel made a sound of acknowledgement. "And so, Kurosaki has almost limitless opportunities to grow stronger. I need someone with that much spiritual pressure, and you are very strong. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Halibel's eyes narrowed, and she shook her head.

Aizen smirked, and replied, being very blunt. "You will seduce him and let Kurosaki and you...meet, and then I will have an even more powerful arrancar then Stark at my disposal."

Halibel was still confused, and Aizen had to explain what she had to do. Being an arrancar, she did not remember anything about sex. When it was explained to her, she nodded her head, bowed, and still bowing, walked out of the room. After the great doors shut, like a woman consigned to her doom, she dragged herself into her room. How was she going to accomplish this, and what would Kurosaki think about having a baby with an arrancar, no less, his immediate enemy?

She struck her wall hard. Was this punishment for killing Barragan? Probably. Aizen was the most cunning man there ever was. She would return successful, and she would be in his good graces once again.

But…of course there was the boy himself. He was handsome, and was a shield that his friends could hide behind. Of course his friends were so stubborn they fought anyway, but they always had a refuge. If she failed, she knew deep in her heart that she would be an outcast if she did not complete this mission. Except that the very idea of being intimate with this…boy was very vexing. But what other choice was there?

End Flashback/

Halibel Tia sat with her arms folded under her bust, and her fracciones knew that stance and decided to keep quiet…for now anyway. Even though Halibel's stomach fluttered, she smiled beneath her jacket at the smiling, handsome boy. This mission was still repulsive in her mind, but…her heart told her otherwise. She then lit upon an idea, and commanded, "I want all three of you to listen closely…this is what you must do."

* * *

Alright everybody. What is Halibel's plan? What will she do next? Yes, for the questioners, is there a lemon? Yes, one is coming up either next chapter or Chapter 3. This is mbpicke, signing off! I totally forgot to cook dinner. Seeya.


	2. Princess of Hueco Mundo

A/N Hey guys, the second chapter is prepared and ready! Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Lawyers, get off my case. Bleach isn't mine, so get out of my face!

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door as Isshin was just about to leave to get to work. He opened the door, and Mila-Rose stood there, surprised because the door had opened so quickly.

Where she came from, you emitted a blast of reiatsu to "announce" your presence. She did that out of habit, but since the Substitute Shinigami did not know anyone of her party's reiatsu signatures, and the fact that he wasn't good at sensing it anyway, assured her that no one would notice.

Isshin seemed surprised, and then filed the reiatsu to the back of his mind for reflection later. "Bye", he yelled, and ran out of the house. Mila-Rose saw him speed off into the distance with a lime green Prius. Mila-Rose snorted at his apparent lack of concern, and decided to enter.

She then beheld a serious looking girl, who looked about her physical age, and she had black hair. A sweet little girl in a homespun apron was serving pancakes. Also, her target, the one Aizen wanted to keep an eye on.

Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo.

His orange hair shaded his eyes from her view, as he began to eat his stack of pancakes with only syrup on them. He then looked up, alerted at the sound of footsteps. He smirked, and turned his head to the side. He shook his head ever so slightly, held up a "wait" motion with a hand, and continued eating. While Mila-Rose was steaming with anger, she tried to keep it in check, sensing the strong spiritual pressure that exuded out of the boy's body in waves.

The bus rolled by and picked up Karin and Yuzu, and then Ichigo's focus centered on a Mila-Rose. "What do you want hollow? Why can't you arrancar quit? I successfully plucked Orihime from your grasp months ago, what makes you come back now?"

Mila-Rose blushed (he really was quite handsome close-up) and replied, "I mean you no harm."

"So you say", Ichigo exclaimed as he narrowed his eyebrows.

Mila-Rose couldn't help but notice how non-threatening Ichigo was when he had syrup running down his chin. "Think about it. If we really wanted to fight you, then the members of the Espada that you **didn't** maim would be swarming all over. Seriously, only a little child would think of such things."

Suddenly, Ichigo made a break for his room. The amazon blinked her eyes in surprise, and used sonido to appear in front of him, a dull zip giving Ichigo a warning. "Why are you running away? We didn't even get to have much of a conversation."

Ichigo started heading to the left. Mila-Rose instinctively followed his path; waiting for the feint she knew would come. He then surprised even her, an expert in movement. He ran straight at her, pell-mell. She was watching his belly-button (well, where it would be) and waited for him to go left or right. Contrary of her expectations, she found herself looking up at Ichigo's stylish pajama bottoms as he front-flipped over her and raced into his room.

She then felt raw reiatsu drive her to the floor. Ichigo, holding the hilt of Zangetsu, walked out, wearing his original Shinigami robes. He smirked and replied, "Well, let's finish the conversation then." Mila-Rose knew when she was outmatched.

"It's about Aizen's weakness! I beg of you, stop!"

Ichigo and Mila-Rose stared at each other and then Ichigo said, "Come with me then."

Mila-Rose heard his murmured words. "But if you try anything funny, you won't look pretty ever again."

Mila-Rose was beside herself as she walked down the hall with Kurosaki. _He said I was pretty_. She was suddenly bursting with excitement and walked with a spring in her step. Ichigo noticed when she started to fall down the stairs. He grabbed her arm gently, leaving their faces about an inch apart, her being at the top of the short staircase, and he being at the penultimate stair down. He blushed visibly, his face turning as red as his namesake. He quickly helped her down the stairs, and still blushing, forced himself to keep his composure, and sure enough, that awkward smile was replaced with his trademark scowl as soon as both of them had sat down.

"So, you were saying something?" Mila-Rose tried to appear haughty, but the blush was still evident on her cheeks. "I have the honor of protecting the princess of Hueco Mundo, or the Third Espada. Well, the former Third Espada, since we had to vacate the premises...for life. My two sisters received the honor as well. We wanted to ask if you would help us protect her from Aizen's machinations and to ultimately keep her safe from harm until this whole war was over. Do you think you can do this for us? We swear that we will help you in a fight if he sends forces, and give you tips on how to defeat them. Will you help us in this venture?"

Ichigo only had a mind on one thing. Protection. He whole-heartedly agreed, but added as an afterthought, "Why does she need protection if she is—I mean was the Third Espada?" Mila-Rose simply said, "She is a princess. There are no more heirs, and I played with her when I was quite small. I would do anything and stoop to any level to protect her."

Ichigo's eyes softened. He could definitely emphasize with her. He stuck his chin out and said, "Alright, you have yourself a deal! Where should we meet? We need to think of a plan and fast. We never know when Aizen would deploy his forces."

He reached his hand across the table to Mila-Rose. "Tomorrow then?" Mila-Rose extended her hand and shook his hand. The only two thoughts that rampaged through her mind were the plan is being followed easier than we expected. The other was "_OMG HE'S TOUCHING MY HAND!" _Mila-Rose responded with a simple reaction. Struggling to make sure her emotions didn't get the best of her, she smiled and replied. "It's a plan."

* * *

A/N The next chapter should be up by the middle of the week. Seeya later!


	3. Plans Ferment, Unrequited Love

A/N Hey everybody! You might be wondering how I got a chapter out so soon! Inspiration struck me as I saw (don't hate me for mentioning this!) The Notebook!

DISCLAIMER: I MBPICKE HEREBY SAY THAT BLEACH IS NOT MINE! If it were, people would pass out from blood loss via the nose :P

* * *

Mila-Rose, the next morning slipped on a t-shirt over her head and it settled comfortably. She then put on some snug jeans and walked out, barefoot and ready for breakfast. Apache was already sitting at the table. As she approached she grinned and said, "Well, is your gigai comfortable?"

Mila-Rose nodded trying not to get into an argument with her, at least not early in the morning anyway. Apache grinned even wider, and replied "That's good to hear. Even though, your gigai is much slimmer than you usually are! Mila-Rose without warning slapped across the face.

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat, you little bitch?" Apache was about to answer when Sun-Sun and Halibel entered the room. Halibel sported an inquisitive look on her face while Sun-Sun was just showing her calm face as usual. Halibel then asked, "Mila-Rose, you arrived late last night, so I wasn't able to ask about your mission's success. Was it successful?"

Mila-Rose bowed and then replied, "Well I do have something to say about that. I even have a place where we would meet. At the central fountain in Karakura Park at 3:00 in the afternoon." Halibel sighed happily. "Now we have the target and it is in our sight, we can "help" him with his "guard" duties." All the women in the hotel room roared with laughter, leaning on each other to stand, with tears streaming from their eyes.

Kurosaki Ichigo was, as usual, staring out of the window and watching other kids running track, playing kickball, and shooting hoops. He sighed, and turned his head towards the teacher, just as a piece of chalk flung with all the strength in the teacher's arms, hit him right between the eyes. He took it in silence as he looked at the teacher, and he now just realized it was a substitute teacher. He then recognized the same one that had a bone to pick with him from last time. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

After class, he realized he had ten minutes to get across town and so he ran all the way to Karakura Park. He saw Mila-Rose there, wearing some snug jeans and an orange tank top. It read, "Bite me" in cursive script. He waited, waiting for himself to stop sweating from the run, caught his breath, and then, with his trademark smirk, he strolled down the path as if he owned it, his bravado impressing Mila-Rose.

"I'm here. Now, did you think of some strategies to protect the princess? I thought of a few that might work. He then leaned over to get the sheet of paper from his backpack. Mila-Rose was then able to catch a glimpse of a tan six-pack. She blushed and then realized that she had been leaning forward to get a better view. Ichigo then fished a crumpled piece of paper out from his backpack and with a slightly triumphant expression, walked over and sat right next to her, both backs to the fountain. Mila-Rose knew now that she definitely had feelings for Kurosaki. _But what if it was unrequited? "Mila-Rose, you're better than this! You can totally have him and NOT interfere with the mission!"_ Ichigo in the meantime was trying to smooth the paper over so that she could see the contents.

"This is my house. All my situations and planning are right here.

Now if- Mila-Rose was just listening to the voice as he explained the plan. "Does this meet the lady's qualifications?" Mila-Rose jumped with a start, and fell backwards into the fountain. Ichigo immediately snaked an arm around her, pulling her up soaking wet. Mila-Rose was gasping for air, and finally found it. Ichigo patted her on the back. He took his shirt off and dried her face. Mila-Rose finally made her feelings known by running hands down his back, tentatively of course.

He responded with a light moan of pleasure, the cold water felt great on his back, and it relaxed his muscles after practicing at the dojo during school with Tatsuki and Soifon. He then stepped back, put his damp shirt back on, and gave the hapless arrancar directions to his place and promised beds for her sisters and the princess.

"Thanks for the massage. It felt really good." He smiled, turned, and walked away, leaving Mila-Rose sitting there staring dumbly. She then gathered her thoughts and took off for the hotel. Halibel was sitting on the ledge, waiting for the report. "He came up with plans for "guarding" you my lady. She tittered. Halibel smiled (You couldn't see it from behind her bandana). "Then let's go and meet our generous host."

* * *

How should Ichigo and Halibel finally...umm...get together? If you make a good suggestion then please, PM me. Fracciones can join in too :P

Also, if you PM me with any omakes (short stories for those of you meh) that I can add here, be my guest. I will also give you full credit, and take a look at your writings as well. May I also add to Draconichero21 that I do NOT plan my chapter or make an outline or anything of that nature. I just write what I feel. Since I am usually upbeat and happy, my chapters are usually upbeat and happy!

Alright, mbpicke signing off! I am going to be on vacation, so no chapters for a week. Also, I must apologize for people that have been following so far. I promised a lemon in chapter 3, and I didn't deliver. Sorry, I just love a good tease :D. From now on I will tell you before the chapter officially begins if it has a lemon. And people who say there should have been more on the fountain, I THINK NOT. Ichigo is prudish, he wouldn't do that in a public area, if not at all! So, I am envisioning Ichigo saving Halibel, and she offers a...reward (if you know what I mean *wink*). Also, I have gotten a surprising number of PMs about how it is more Mila-Rose and Ichigo than Ichigo and Halibel. What my reply is? Patience young padawans. Anyway, I will make it up to you with a long dare I say it (planned) chapter. Now that THAT is off my chest, enjoy your day and before you ask if I'm crazy and wierd, here is mah answer. I am certainly not wierd. I'm limited edition!


	4. Ichigo Gets Jumped!

Guess what? No family vacation. My dad has to go to jolly old England to visit his ailing old father. But no worries, I have another chapter for ya!

DISCLAIMER: I thought about something. Let's use deductive reasoning. Lawyers are blood-sucking parasites. My sister is a blood-sucking parasite. Therefore, my sister must be a lawyer. Anyway, I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The arrancar arrived later in the night at Ichigo's request, because he did not want his sisters knowing about them, at least for now. He heard a tentative knock at the door just as he finished placing the last mattress. He wiped his brow, and ran to the door and opened it. Halibel's sea-green eyes found brown ones. Halibel insisted on looking the part, and so she wore a traditional Japanese kimono, with lilacs imprinted at the hem and a bit suggestively above her assets. It looked like Captain Kyoraku's.

Her blond hair blew in the wind. Ichigo gulped and then looked at the next member of the party. She had black hair and seemed to be looking for a fight. She scowled at him, and he was getting a taste of his old medicine. He smirked at her. But then it died on his lips when he realized that she had a purple V-neck shirt that seemed to go on forever.

She was barefoot (she refused to wear "human" shoes) and was wearing shorts that had seen better days. He then spotted Mila-Rose to the side of Halibel, and he smiled (or lessened up his scowl). She was wearing the same outfit as before. In the back, Sun-Sun stood in her mask of boredom. He nodded to her politely. She nodded her head and turn. She couldn't wait for what they had planned. She was noticeably blushing, but Ichigo had already turned to the "princess".

As he did he dropped the keys to the house and he bent over, giving them a glorious view of his butt. Apache grinned evilly, and whispered to Halibel, "See, I told you!" Halibel just smirked and shifted her weight, still staring at Ichigo. "Sorry about that. Come see your sleeping arrangements." He then turned to leave, and Halibel suddenly had an idea. She whispered to Sun-Sun, and she immediately backed her up.

"Will you not bow to a princess, shinigami?"

Ichigo just then realized his mistake, and got down on both knees and bowed, his face almost touching the floor. "Hmmm," Halibel thought. "A Soul Reaper bowing to a hollow? This is quite amusing. Unbelievable. And so readily as well. Aizen would love this more than anything, irony makes him laugh like a madman. Well, and his Chappy action figures, playhouse, and coloring book.

She grinned.

AT HUECO MUNDO:

Aizen sneezed as he splattered tea all over the Espada's table. Luckily he was alone, or he would have had to stop Grimmjow's laughter. Painfully. He then realized that tea stains were all over of his figures. He put them in the evil washing machine and waited. His eyes widened when he realized he had his coloring book.

Behind the door of the meeting room, Grimmjow had a video camera. "Ehehehehe. I can't wait to show this at the next Bad Guy's Convention!"

BACK AT KUROSAKI'S HOUSE:

"Ahem". Sun-Sun immediately brought Halibel out of her reverie and finally said in a calm and even tone, " You may rise Kurosaki Ichigo. We will sleep now and plan tomorrow. Show us to our rooms."

Ichigo rose, creakily at first, until he reached his full height. "Follow me milady." The women were trying not to burst out laughing. He then led them to his room. He motioned in there, and then went off to go to Isshin's room. Halibel stopped him.

"I would appreciate it if my bodyguard stayed in the room with me. I would feel more secure." Ichigo, still without speaking, his orange bangs covering casting his eyes in a deep shadow, walked back into the room and helped Halibel to what **was **his bed. As she was went, she brazenly took of her kimono, a spaghetti strap top on and short, tight, yoga pants on. She swayed her hips, just enough to rub across the length of her host's face. He blushed furiously. Apache then said, "Where the hell are the rest of the beds, dumbass?" Ichigo's reiastu began to rise, and then he stopped immediately after he caught was he was exuding.

"In the closet."

Apache opened it, and immediately was asleep as her head hit the pillow, snoring up a storm. She never realized there was already an occupant, but the occupant was on the bed anyway so, whatever. Rukia Kuchiki noticed the warmth, and put an arm around Apache, and cuddled up close. Ichigo was still blushing, and everyone thought it cute. Shortly after his face lost all of its color. In jerky movements, he took of his shirt, took of his jeans and then only in his boxers slipped into the middle mattress and covered himself with the comforter. He then cursed at himself, realized that he was indecent for a short time in front of a PRINCESS!

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. Halibel nodded, giving them permission to do what they planned.. Then Mila-Rose covered his face with her assets, and immediately, his eyes flew open and all he could see was flawless, smooth brown skin, on his face! He almost died of shock. Then he heard a purr emit from the arrancar and she got off him and sat next to his member.

The cover protected him, but somewhat. His erection was pulling the blanket up. She then, made eye contact with him, and started to trace the iron line of his manhood, a sultry smile on her face. He realized, too late that a certain someone was going through the gaps of his boxers. He was way too surprised to do anything. His brain was trying to reboot, but no progress was being made. He then saw her start to peel back the covers, her eyes glowing with lust. Sun-Sun made direct contact with him too, gestured toward his manhood, and her left eyebrow rose provocatively.

He then finally realized what Mila-Rose was doing slowly, and he immediately reached his arms out for an attempt to stop what she was doing. Sun-Sun was already there, and it was **her**, grabbing his wrists. Then she quickly started to kiss him, and his body relaxed, except a certain someone of course. As Mila-Rose continued to pull back the thick comforter, Halibel watched with curious eyes. Meanwhile, Apache's snore were heard, the sounds muffled by the closet door.

* * *

So, how about that? I tried to make it long and planned, and my brain basically said, "You have never planned a story or an essay in your life, why start now?" Anyway, what will happen when Mila-Rose lifts the covers? I will give you a big hint. They are just trying to see how far he would go in his first…test run. So, the fracciones are getting most of the fun in this chapter, Halibel won't join in just yet. Sorry! But here is a spoiler. When he wakes up for the second time, but in the morning, he is going to have a big surprise! Hehehehehe…

I am shortly going to start on a new "story" and it should be pretty...interesting. I sit down with a Bleach character and ask questions. But, I want to ask question my readers want to see, so PM me with questions, and I will see what I can do! Send in question for Yoruichi, our favorite Shinigami kitty-cat!

This is mbpicke signing off! The next chapter should be done by the end of the week. Due to my spontaneous writing style, it should probably be up in two or three days. See you next chapter!


	5. A Dramatic Moment in the Bathroom!

A/N Well, here I am, SO VERY LATE! I feel like a total jerk, leaving my fans hanging! Being a sophomore in high school and studying for EOC and not to mention AP national exams really takes a lot of time out of my writing schedule! But, I am back! Through the face of adversity! Enjoy! Also, some things to announce at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Scanning...scanning...scanning. Brain-Core malfunction. Switching to standard response. Overdrive activated. Three...two...one...

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo clutched the blanket to him, throwing a surprised Sun-Sun into an equally surprised Mila-Rose. Mila-Rose landed on her butt...scooting (and really burning rubber) until her back collided with the closet door. Apache could be heard inside turning over, muttering. He then leapt up, and rushed out of the room, headed for the bathroom. His face could make an over-ripe cherry jealous.

Both fraccion looked to their leader for guidance, and received none. Halibel was in a state of shock, and her eyebrows returned to their usual position.

"Aww, great," Mila-Rose said, "now what do we do?".

Halibel slowly replied, "We get some sleep. It has been quite a day. We will resume our activities tomorrow."

She immediately took her own advice, and turned to face the window and closed her eyes. Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun strolled to their futons, and lay down. Whispering so Halibel wouldn't hear, she said to Sun-Sun, "Well, what do you think of him?".

Sun-Sun covered the lower half with the sleeve of her sleeping kimono. She closed her eyes and seemed to be in thought. She opened them and responded in a brisk tone, "I do not know about this boy. He is not necessarily receiving my affections yet, but," she rolled over to face Mila-Rose, "he is the only bachelor that I have met that is not insane, chauvinistic, creepy, sleeps all the time, or whose sexual orientation is...questionable."

An image of Ulquiorra's stoic face came and went in Mila-Rose's mind, and then a picture of Aizen. Then Charlotte came, and it made Mila-Rose want to scream in disgust.

Still shivering, she said, "Well, maybe you are right about that. But I think if you get to know him more, he might warm up to you."

Sun-Sun turned her back to Mila-Rose. "I suggest you get some sleep, as master Halibel suggested. I wonder what our plan will be tomorrow."

Mila-Rose cursed under her breath, and turned, now facing up at the ceiling and rested her head against her arms, folding her arms together. _'Well, I guess I wonder too. But he is just so...determined. He is only fighting us because we took his friend before, but now that he knows Aizen is our overlord so to speak, will he ever accept us as beings equal to himself? Maybe he is just trying to scope out our "real" intentions, and then kill us. But even if that came to pass, who would I fight beside? My friends? Or my...love?' _She sighed. '_This is crazy, being in love with a Shinigami. Well, I hope the Soul Society has not corrupted his mind too much...'._

Halibel listened as first Sun-Sun and then Mila-Rose's breathing became steady and even.

She then waited for about five minutes, and rose out of bed. Joints popped, and she winced in surprise. '_Hmm, how I miss my own body.' _ She treaded lightly past the sleeping forms of her fraccion, and went to find out if Apache was doing alright. She was nearing her destination when she stepped on something...different. She picked up the furry object, and it immediately clamped onto her bosom.

Kon screamed, "THE VALLEY OF THE GODS, THE VALLEY OF THE GODS! I HAVE FOUND IT!"

Halibel immediately recalled intel on what this creature was. _'Hmm. A mod soul? A messed up one to be sure, what an odd personality. Now, where is the source of his limited intelligence?'_ Her hand penetrated Kon's stomach (with him squirming of course) and found something hard. She pulled it out, and the stuffed animal dropped to the ground lifelessly. She put the little pill into the little pocket of her shorts, and slowly opened the closet door. What she saw made her almost pass out.

A nameless Soul Reaper had an arm around Apache's waist, and was currently sucking on her neck. Apache had a contented smile on her face as she snuggled closer to the Soul Reaper's thigh. Halibel quickly backed up and shut the closet door quietly, stunned at what she had just seen. _'I want to get a camera so bad, it is killing me! But, I must be the lady Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun know.' _Sighing, Halibel turned to go back to her bed when she she remembered something.

The Substitute Soul Reaper was still missing.

She once again creeped past Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun and went down the hall. As she was sneaking down the hallway, she looked into Ichigo's sister's room. A huge picture of Hidetoshi Nakata grinning, juggling two soccer balls at once on one knee.* A messed-up bed and a dresser were definitely supposed to be the main features of the room. A soccer ball and dirty cleats rested against the far wall, and they had obviously seen better days.

Halibel continued her sinuous procession down the hallway and came across the bathroom. She surged her reiatsu, and waited. Seeing as there was not a surge of reiatsu acknowledging her presence, she grew curious and put her hand on the door handle. She twisted and was confronted with a sight she did not think she would see this early. Ichigo was sitting on his butt on the toilet, his legs spread with _The Taming of the Shrew _on level with his eyes. Ichigo slowly turned his head to his right and saw Halibel standing there, appraising him.

Ichigo immediately crossed his legs. "What the hell are you in here? There is something called knocking you know! He then seemed to realize that the "princess" had opened the door, and he perked up.

"I am so sorry, my lady. I was just...reading."

"I gathered that."

Ichigo scratched his head, trying to make this awkward moment into a conversation with Halibel. As he was thinking, Halibel started to turn away.

"Hey, wait!"

Halibel faced him again, a blonde eyebrow cocked in a silent question.

"H-How was life in Hueco Mundo?"

Halibel leaned lightly on the doorframe, and replied, "It was...dangerous. Like politics in the World of the Living. If you went one step out of line and offended someone that was above you, you would have to compromise...or die."

Ichigo's eyes widened in curiousity.

"Well, why did you have to leave? I mean, I got the gist of it from Mila-Rose, but I just wanted to know more."

Halibel was a wise individual, and yet she had forgotten to get her fraccion together to discuss the cover story. _'I just hope that Mila-Rose did not say anything that would contradict anything I say. Here I go.' _

"Aizen, I had placed my trust in numerous times. He saved me from being bested by other hollows, and I took my fraccion with me. Thanks to him, I lived to fight another day for his service.

'_Here comes the tricky part.' _she thought.

"I admired him for the things that he accomplished. That all changed when he threw me out of Las Noches for breaking the sacred code all hollows were supposed to follow, and there is only one rule. Aizen made that rule. It was he who saved me, and he who left me to die."

Halibel closed her eyes, folded her arms under her bust, and turned her head to the side, as if in great pain. She was however vigilant with her other senses, and heard fabric rustling. The toilet flushed, and water ran from the sink. And then, something that felt so alien to her.

A hug.

A soft, cotton T-shirt rubbing against her bare arms.

Ichigo's soft, downy hair as it tickled the bridge of her nose.

Arms encircling her back.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I also lost someone I held in high regard. I lost my mother to a hollow called Grand Fisher." Ichigo looked up, remembering the occurrence.

"I know that it was not my fault, but if I had just not strayed from her...if I had waited for my mom to catch up... if I had just held my mother's hand and walked home to safety like a good little boy..." Ichigo trailed off, lost in thought.

Halibel was shocked. But an even more prevalent emotion haunted her. Guilt. He just bared his soul to her, and she had told him a completely false story! Halibel visibly frowned, and her eyes met cinnamon brown. Ichigo immediately turned his head to the side and stepped back, breaking the contact.

"Look, I'm sorry I hugged you. I guess princesses aren't supposed to be touched without their consent, huh?" Ichigo laughed nervously. Halibel merely allowed a small smile to be seen.

"That is alright."

Ichigo smiled in return.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit sleepy. I think I am going to go to bed." he said. He walked out, and Halibel trailed him. Ichigo looked into Karin's room, and sighed. He quietly closed the door. He turned to Halibel.

"My dad and the girls are going on a tour someplace, so I pretty much have the house to myself. I miss them though." Halibel nodded in response.

The Substitute Soul Reaper lay down on the middle futon, and the false princess lay down in Ichigo's bed.

"Good night, Halibel." he whispered. He closed his eyes.

"Good night, Ichigo." Halibel said quietly.

* * *

A/N Well, there you have it! A tender moment between Ichigo and Halibel. We will see what happens when Rukia and Apache wake up :P

About the tender moment, Btw. It would have been a bit gross if Ichigo hugged her without washinh his hands and flushing the john! I had to include that!

Anywho, I think I am going to have to ask you (YES, YOU!) to PM me or in a review about Halibel and Ichigo's first date.

In all, I feel pretty good about how the chapter turned out. I like to write short chapter for some reason. Don't know why, but it's WHO I AM!

ALSO! I am thinking of merging my other story I have with this one. I will probably feature it in the A/N as an omake. 10 question's with a Bleach character. My efficient writing machine ( *cough* ) should be up and running in about two weeks! Although, if I work hard, a new chapter should be out in...say...maybe by next Thursday?


	6. Waking up A Glimpse in the Past

A/N Finally back from a 2 month vacation! We toured all over The U.S, but I am so glad I am back in Florida where I belong! I finished this chapter on the trip, and also did 2 others, but I have to edit them for now.

In reality, I could have posted this a whole lot sooner, but I was busy reading the 3rd book of the Wheel of Time Series. I think it is my favorite books series, and it gets more interesting.

Any way, I won't hold ya any longer here. Enjoy!

* * *

The carrot-top awoke to the sound of a high-pitched scream, and Apache immediately burst out of the closet, panting like a dog.

"It should better be later than I think it is." Ichigo grumbled. The strawberry proceeded to wipe his sleepy eyes, and got up off of his futon. Eyeing the alarm clock, he once again rubbed his eyes to make sure they hadn't failed him. He tried to read it for a second time. Ichigo swore. It was 6:30...in the morning...on Saturday! Ichigo's hand shook with rage, crushing the poor alarm clock into dust.

A weird sensation made him turn around and...

Ichigo reacted without thinking, his "unwelcome attack radar" going off. He proceeded to deliver a powerful uppercut to her gut, and she instantly flew up and became lodged in the ceiling. Ichigo immediately up and started to apologize.

"I am so sorry! It's just that my dad is just...different from other people." Ichigo muttered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Then, he groaned as he noticed the large imprint Apache had made, and face palmed.

" How the hell am I supposed to explain that huge crater to my dad?"

Halibel muttered in her sleep on the bed. Apache and Ichigo both sweat dropped.

She struggled, but it was in vain as she tried to get free from the wall. Mila-Rose was already up and started laughing hysterically at Apache's plight.

"Wow, Ichigo must really not like you! He wants girls with more sustenance, not with a flat ironing board chest!" she purred, winking at Ichigo.

Blood immediately rushed to his cheeks in a crimson display. Mila-Rose laughed at the sight. Apache didn't have enough breath to berate Mila-Rose, so she decided to growl deep in her throat. Mila-Rose then proceeded to turn around and drop her leggings, and gave Apache a nice little glimpse of a full moon. Apache grew angry, and Ichigo swore he heard thunder in the distance.

"You might as well enjoy this while ya can! This will be the only fine ass you will ever see!" Mila-Rose wagged her butt from side to side to make sure Apache got the point.

Halibel stirred, and mumbling rose from the bed in a drowsy stupor. Her eyes scanned the room from side to side, attempting to take in everything in one go. Mila-Rose laughing, Ichigo shaking his head from side to side in embarrassment, his face envying an overripe tomato. She immediately stood up and walked forward to confront Mila-Rose and her inability to keep her pants on.

Apache was still wiggling like a snake in rainy weather, and finally got free. She immediately began to fall to the ground. Ichigo ran over to try and catch her, but it was too little too late. The aggressive fraccion landed on the blond arrancar as she was getting up out of bed. With a loud thud, Apache mercilessly brought Halibel to the ground, Halibel lying spread-eagled on the ground, her face smashed against Ichigo's thin bedding.

The orange-haired shinigami looked to his right, and Sun-Sun was still peacefully dreaming. Ichigo envied her, but he covered her up with what was left of her tangled blankets and decided to slip out when he was not noticed so he could attempt to take a shower. He put a hand on the door knob, opened the door, and...

"Where are you going, pretty boy?" Mila-Rose did her best to make an innocent expression. The face didn't turn out really well since it still had snot dripping out of her nose from the last laughing fit that she had. But, they seemed to be the magic words as Halibel and Apache both looked in his direction.

Ichigo gulped. "_Maybe I should work on my stealth skills._" he thought.

"I was going to take a shower, and then make breakfast, but it seemed like you all were having an emotional moment. It wouldn't be fair if I spoiled it for you guys, now would it?"

Apache was not amused. "I'm hungry."

Ichigo sighed. "Okay, just let me freshen up, and I'll make us something to chow down on. Remember, don't be too loud, we have gotten more than enough noise complaints from our neighbors to last a lifetime."

With that, he turned around and opened the door. He headed straight for the bathroom to pour cold water on his face. After he finished, he wiped all the excess water droplets off of his face, and turned to leave, but not before he noticed in his reflection flashing golden eyes. And the reflection hadn't moved. He immediately faced the reflective surface to look at a bleached version of himself. Ichigo stumbled back in surprise.

"It's...you!"

The hollow winked. "Yup, it's me! What, do you feel any better? I almost drove you to insanity, but because of the pineapple-haired piece of shit, it didn't happen like I planned."

Ichigo was stunned. "How?"

The reflection rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Hollows are very passionate creatures, and their emotions are always at their most extreme. They hate too much, they love too much. Oh yeah, speaking of loving too much, you love way too little! You have five chicks in your room, and that Mila-Rose wants to spread her legs for you. Wouldn't that be great, partner? Or maybe you can take on two at once! You would have a melody and a harmony!"

The hollow laughed, but was totally ignored by Ichigo. The orange-haired shinigami still felt like he was bolted to the floor. "_How is he able to materialize like this, it just isn't possible!_" Ichigo thought. "Did he have a hold over me because of the fight two days ago?

*Flash back*

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Remember that name Ichigo, and pray that you don't hear it again, because if you do, it will be the last thing you hear, shinigami!" And with that statement, the Gargantua closed, hiding Grimmjow's face from view, and leaving Ichigo broken down and defeated. Ichigo inwardly cursed his inner hollow, cursed his own weakness, cursed the world.

The hollow sent him an image of it smiling, and taunted, "**You can't escape. It's inevitable...partner.**"

Ichigo looked up at the moonlit sky, and roared a wordless roar. The few birds that lacked common sense and stayed on the rooftops during the frantic melee flapped off into the night, the stars shining on their feathers, making them look like quicksilver in motion. The cry of rage and dismay attracted a certain Soul Reaper, and he began to move towards Ichigo's location. The roar ended, and it gave way to almost complete silence, the wind whipping through the town. Ichigo sunk to his knees, despair radiating in his reiatsu in waves, washing over Renji and almost sweeping him away with the tide

Renji rubbed his neck tiredly. He waited. Ichigo waited.

"You okay?"

Ichigo curled his lip in disgust at himself.

"See, Renji" he muttered, "I can't protect anyone. I'm just a huge failure, and a liar on top of that. I can't help or do anything that prevents things like this..." He waved his arms at the damaged city and the huge crater on Main Street that he was actually standing in. He shook his head and smiled a small, sad, beaten-down smile.

"Fact is, I just talk tough. I am really just useless."

Renji immediately walked right in front of Ichigo and shook his head side-to-side vehemently, his pineapple hairdo going every which way. "You are not a failure!" he yelled at the prone Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up at him and softly murmured, "It's too late."

Renji dragged him up by the front of his robes* and forcefully tugged him upwards until Ichigo looked at him out of force of habit. Renji looked deep into Ichigo's light brown eyes.

"I came here to console a man" Renji exclaimed, "Not to listen to the whining of a snot nosed brat like you! Where the hell did Ichigo, the one who achieved Bankai in three days, the one who fought Captain Kuchiki to a stand still, the one who fought Jingle Bells to a draw, and the one who saved Rukia" Renji looked down and then met Ichigo's eyes again and grabbed his robes tighter, "when I could not. Do you know where I can find that man? Because I can't seem to find anything that resembles him at all!"

Ichigo lowered his head lo look at the ground, and a 'let me go' was heard from him. Renji's visage softened, and so did his voice to a whisper.

"Walk on your own two feet, Ichigo. At least you have strong legs to take you there**, and to become the Ichigo everyone likes to be around."

Ichigo looked up, fire in his eyes. "Who is Jingle Bells?"

Renji grinned. "Kenpachi."

The kneeling shinigami stood up. And laughed.

Renji shunpoed off, leaving Ichigo there, looking up again at the sky, a new sense of determination evident on his face as the sun began to rise.

"I know where that man is, Renji. Right here. He is not going anywhere, not by a long shot."

A humaniod shadow watched the end of the pep talk after the battle she had seen.

"Hmph" it thought. "He is a true warrior."

The figure vanished into a waiting Gargantua, but not before the sunshine caught a glimpse of tan skin and beautiful blonde's hair.

*Flashback End*

Ichigo bared his teeth in a bare resemblance of a smile.

"You don't have any hold on be, you white son of a bitch. I know what path I'm heading down, and it is definitely not yours."

He then spun to his left and left the bathroom behind, treading lightly on the steps towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and pancake batter was sitting in a glass bowl. A note with a heart on it read, "This is for pancakes. I made extra because one of your friends might come by. We'll be home before you know it!" Love, Yuzu!

Ichigo smiled. He put the batter on the the counter, but saw writing on the back of the note.

Hey Ichigo! Condoms are in the second drawer in my nightstand! Clean up all of your messes!

And a chibi drawing of the patriarch of the Kurosaki family holding both thumbs up was right under it.

Ichigo groaned. "It is way too early for this crap."

A teasing, masculine voice sounded behind him.

"What's too early for this 'crap'?"

He spun around and saw...

* * *

A/N Well, that's it!

*= Don't know what robes are for Soul Reapers, and they are NOT kimonos! Please PM me the answer if you have time, and I'll fix it.

**=What manga/anime series is it from. 10 cyber points and a cyber cookie if you guess it right, and a shout out next chapter. I'll give you a hint. Rose and a corrupt church official.

And one more thing! If any of you need a beta, I am open! I prefer any anime/manga type things though.

Thanks for reading! See you next chapter! I'll get them up as fast as I can.


End file.
